How far would you go?
by Christina3
Summary: Part 13: This has taken FOREVER for me to post but I wanted the story over in one last chapter. This is the end unless I get requests for a sequal. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!
1. that night

AN: I relize that this story might seem a little out of   
  
charecter for Peter and Sophie but I just thought that  
  
since Sophie expressed how much she wanted kids so  
  
much that it would be a really good story line. Please   
  
REVIEW because my other story "Sometimes Secrets   
  
Kill" has gotten a whole 2 review since i posted the last 2  
  
chapters. I swear im not gonna be nice and give you the  
  
next chapter until I get atleast twice as many reviews as  
  
my last 2 chapters have gotten!! you guys can do it its  
  
only 4 reviews!!! I do not own any of the original   
  
cliffhangers even though I'm only using 1 along with  
  
Peter and Sophie. I do own the baby so dont steal him.  
  
thanx :)   
  
  
  
~Setting: A college party  
  
  
A brunette girl who looked to be about 18 or 19 years  
  
old was dancing with a cup in her hand. Someone says  
  
something and she turns her head. While she's not   
  
looking a blonde boy drops something into her cup. A  
  
few minutes later he whispers something in her ear and  
  
then the the two go out the front door.  
  
  
  
  
~Setting: A parking lot  
  
The brunette girl wakes up the next morning. Her   
  
clothes are ripped and her hair is a mess. After taking in   
  
her surroundings she gets up and walks to a payphone  
  
both she dials a number and after getting no response  
  
she hangs up. She leaves the booth and begins to walk  
  
down the street.   
  
  
  
~Setting: A doctors office  
  
Dr- I have the results back from your test   
  
Brunette girl- and...  
  
Dr- Well Daisy your pregnant!  
  
After stepping out of the doctors office and getting into   
  
her car she breaks down and begins to heave big heart   
  
wrenching sobs. "oh god what am I gonna do?" she   
  
muttered  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. finding safety

~Setting : A college dorm  
  
  
It had been almost a week since Daisy had been to the  
  
doctors and found out that she was expecting and she  
  
still didnt know what she was going to do. As she  
  
wondered around her small room she weighed out her  
  
options. She knew that she didnt want word getting  
  
around that someone had slipped something in her   
  
drink, raped her while she was passed out, and gotten  
  
her pregnant. There was no way she could live with  
  
having people know. So she decided to do the only  
  
thing she could think of..... she would have to leave  
  
school for a while and go back to the only place that she  
  
had ever truly felt safe..... Horizon, and a few hours later  
  
that was exactly where she was going. As she boarded   
  
the plane she felt like all her problems were beginning   
  
to get lifted off of her shoulders. She was going back  
  
to the people who would know how to help her and that  
  
alone was enough to make her relax for the first time  
  
since she had woken up in the parking lot.  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. homecoming

~setting- Mt Horizon High.  
  
A taxi pulls up the long pebble drive of Mt. Horizon  
  
High. The dark haired girl pays the driver and steps out  
  
of the cab. As soon as the cab has driven away she takes  
  
in a deep breathe enjoying the fresh mountain air that  
  
she had longed for since graduating. "Feels good to be  
  
home" she says to herself. Daisy carefully picks up  
  
her bags and begins to walk towards the administration  
  
offices. Once inside she heads for Peters office. She was  
  
surprised that there werent any counselors around but  
  
she knew it was better that way...there were less people  
  
to ask questions. When she reaches the door Daisy is  
  
suddenly overcome by fear. "You can do this Daisy" she  
  
says to herself before raising her fist and knocking.  
  
"Come in" Peter yells. Daisy meekly steps in and closes   
  
the door quietly behind her while Peter has his back   
  
to her in his chair as he looks over some files. When he  
  
finally turns around he's amazed at what he see's  
  
"Daisy??" he says almost afraid hes imagining her. "the  
  
one and only" she replies sarcasticly with a slight grin  
  
crossing her face. " What are you doing here?" and with  
  
those words her grin suddenly formed into a frown.  
  
  



	4. remembering

~Setting: Peters office  
  
  
Thankfully for Daisy there was a knock at the door   
  
before she could answer that question. A counselor  
  
Daisy had never seen before came in needing Peter  
  
so he told her to make her self comfortable and he would  
  
be back as quickly as he could be. Daisy flopped onto  
  
the couch her body aching from all her traveling and  
  
the emotions she was feeling, but she didnt stay there  
  
long. Her curiosity soon got the best of her and she was  
  
up and walking around Peters office. The reflection of  
  
sunlight that the picture frames on his desk were giving  
  
off drew Daisy over to them. She began to look at them  
  
and discovered that Peter had some of himself as a child  
  
with his dad, one of him and Sophie on their wedding  
  
day, and lastly on the wall almost as if it was the  
  
best one he had there was a picture of all the  
  
cliffhangers on graduation day. As she stood there  
  
holding the frame and letting all the memories come  
  
back to her she heard the door being opened. She  
  
gently put the picture back where she had gotten it and  
  
turned around expecting to see Peter but instead she  
  
found Sophie. "Oh my god Daisy" she said as she ran   
  
over and embraced the younger girl in a hug. Daisy   
  
stiffened at Sophies touch which Sophie found odd but  
  
she decided not to push it after all Daisy had just gotten  
  
there and she didnt need to upset her over something  
  
that probally boiled down to being tired after a long day  
  
of travel. The 2 women had little time to catch up  
  
because Peter came back a few minutes later. " So Daisy  
  
I believe you were just about to tell me what your doing   
  
here." Peter said as he sat down in his chair. "I...I felt   
  
like visiting" Daisy said hesitating. Peter found her   
  
pause odd but decided that he wouldnt push it either   
  
instead he just exchanged a glance with Sophie. " So  
  
Daisy are you hungry? We were planning on going to  
  
Rusty's for dinner and we'd love it if you'd come. It'll  
  
give us some time to catch up" Sophie said with a warm  
  
smile on her face. "yeah sure" Daisy said with a fake  
  
grin. "good then lets go" Peter said grabbing his coat  
  
and begining out the door. "oh god how how am I  
  
gonna lie to them Daisy thought as she headed out the  
  
door behind them.  
  



	5. A not so perfect dinner

After a car ride full of avoided questions the 3 finally made it to Rusty's. They  
  
were quickly seated and began to look at their menus and chit-chat. "So  
  
Daisy what do you think now that you've been back to Horizon?" Peter  
  
asked desperate to get a conversation started. He knew something was wrong  
  
with Daisy but she wasnt his student anymore and he was afraid of   
  
overstepping a line between friend and teacher. " Well its a little different  
  
now. Theres new councilors and students i've never seen, but its still the  
  
same. It looks like I just went home for a visit and Juliet is gonna come  
  
running out from somewhere any minute." Daisy said showing true  
  
happiness for the first time since she returned. Before long there food was  
  
done and they had begun eating. After a few bites Daisy could feel her  
  
nausea rising up in her stomach "oh the joys of pregnancy" she thought to   
  
herself. She quickly exscused herself and walked into the bathroom. Once  
  
she was in there she began to throw up until she couldnt throw up any more.  
  
  
  
~Meanwhile: At the table  
  
"Peter I really think we should try an adoption again" Sophie said almost  
  
pleadingly. " Sophie its been over a year and we've come up with nothing."  
  
"thats not true Peter. We were so close with Sarah....It could happen again."  
  
"Sure it could Soph but I cant deal with getting my hopes up again only to  
  
have them crushed at the last mintue. I just cant. Now can we please just  
  
have ONE meal without discussing this because its all we do and i really cant  
  
take it any more." Peter said close to breaking down. "Shhh Daisy's coming  
  
back. We dont need to ruin her stay with our problems" Sophie said before  
  
taking a sip of her soda. " You ok Daisy?" Peter asked concerned at the  
  
amount of time it had taken her to come out of the ladies room. " yeah I'm  
  
ok I just wasnt feeling so good." Daisy replied weakly " Tell you what Daisy   
  
we're almost done and your not feeling so good why dont we head back now  
  
we can bring you back to our house and you can get some rest." "Yeah ok  
  
but i really dont want to inconvenience you I was just gonna get a hotel  
  
room." "No Daisy your like one of our kids we wouldnt want you anywhere   
  
else, but with us." Peter said lovingly. " So its decided then Daisy you'll be  
  
staying with" Sophie said affirmingly "yep I guess I am" Daisy said once again  
  
putting on a phonie smile, but what she didnt know was Peter and Sophie   
  
could see right through it and they were begining to get suspicious.  
  
  
  
  



	6. A Discovery

AN: I've decided I'm going to jump around from using first person to being like  
  
a narrarator in this story just because some parts call for one way and some  
  
call for the other. If this is a problem and you like it one particular way please   
  
let me know and I'll change back to one way. Also in response to Ashlyn I'm  
  
sorry to have spelled the word sequel wrong especially in a review about   
  
spelling but I was going on about 2 hours of sleep from the night before and   
  
my brain wasnt functioning well. Although you have to admit it is kinda funny  
  
that I did spell it wrong considering the review's subject, and I did say that  
  
I wasnt trying to be a jerk it was just some constructive critisim. Anyways  
  
PLEASE REVIEW. YOU GUYS SUCK AT REVIEWING MY STORIES!!!enjoy.  
  
  
Have you ever had something happen that seemed to last hours when in  
  
reality it was only minutes? Well the car ride back to Peter and Sophie's  
  
House was one of those times. When we finally got there all I wanted to do  
  
was go to sleep but knowing Peter and Sophie that didnt happen. As soon as  
  
we walked through the door Sophie ran off to make me a cup of tea for my  
  
upset stomach and Peter invited me to sit down on the couch and catch up  
  
on my new life. "Daisy I know you had some problems adjusting to life at  
  
college at the start of the school year but how are you doing now?" Peter  
  
asked concerned. "I'm doing better. I've made some new friends and I still  
  
keep in touch with Shelby and Ezra on a regular basis so its not that bad."  
  
Daisy replied hoping his questions would end. Peter could tell Daisy didnt  
  
want to talk about much so after Sophie returned to the living room with a  
  
cup of tea for Daisy Peter suggested they all head to bed. "That sounds really  
  
good you guys. I promise we can talk more tomorrow" Daisy said relieved at  
  
getting her much needed sleep.  
  
  
  
~Setting: Peter and Sophie's room  
  
Peter and Sophie were getting ready for bed when Sophie decided to bring up  
  
the subject of trying to adopt a baby once again to a tired Peter.  
  
"Peter I think we should continue the conversation we were having at dinner."   
  
Sophie said " Soph how many times a day do we have to talk about this? I  
  
know you want a baby. I want a baby too, but I cant take thinking we're going  
  
to get a baby and then having the birthmother back out at the last minute.  
  
Don't you remember how bad it was when Liz decided to keep Sarah? I   
  
dont want to go through it anymore!" Peter said close to yelling. " Shhh  
  
Daisy's only in the room nextdoor. And besides that its our dream to have  
  
a family Peter. I cant give you that so we HAVE TO adopt. Sure there's always  
  
the chance of the mother backing out but they told us that when we started   
  
looking into it. Its not going to happen to us every time." Sophie said as if  
  
she was certain they would have luck a second time. "Sophie I know all  
  
of that but I think we should put these conversations on hold for a few weeks.  
  
Daisy's here and we need to concentrate on her. Somethings not right with  
  
her. She's not acting like herself and I think she came here for our help  
  
but is to afraid to ask for it." Peter said confidently. "Fine for now we'll   
  
concentrate on Daisy but as soon as she leaves we should start looking again"  
  
Sophie replied. "Yeah ok" Peter mumbled as he turned off their light and   
  
snuggled in for a long nights sleep.  
  
  
  
  
~Setting: The guest room  
  
Daisy had begun undressing when she heard Peter and Sophie arguing.   
  
"no wonder they havent adopted yet" Daisy thought to herself after hearing  
  
Peter yell at Sophie. " I shouldnt be here right now! they have to much on   
  
their minds without finding out I'm pregnant." Daisy mumbled to herself.  
  
"AWWW" Daisy yawned " first thing tomorrow morning I'll pack my bags and  
  
head back to school." She thought to herself as she pulled the warm covers  
  
around her cold body. "first thing" and with that she fell asleep awating the  
  
morning when she could leave it all behind. 


	7. A Confession

AN: Sorry this chapter took a while to get up I was trying  
  
to make it longer and I didnt get a chance to type it out  
  
after I had it written and I was VERY disappointed with  
  
the reviews or should I say lack there of that I recieved.   
  
I know the first few chapters were boring but they were  
  
really just setting up whats coming from this chapter  
  
on. I promise. Now PLEASE REVIEW! I'm going to start  
  
coming up with the stupid little sayings I use to put at  
  
the bottom of "Sometimes Secrets Kill" so be warned.lol.  
  
Now enjoy chapter 7  
  
  
Early the next morning I found myself packing my bags   
  
and tip-toeing down the hall. When I got to the kitchen  
  
I wrote out a note and I left it on the coffee pot where I  
  
was sure Peter and Sophie would see it. Once I was  
  
done with that I took onle last look around the house   
  
and then I went out the backdoor. The walk into town  
  
was actually a good one. There weren't any people   
  
around to make walking hard so I got to the bus   
  
station in only 30 minutes. After I had purchased   
  
my ticket I went to a bench and began to relax.  
  
  
  
  
~Meanwhile: At Peter and Sophie's house  
  
"Hold on Soph I'm gonna make some coffee" Peter said  
  
as he jogged into the kitchen. When he got into the  
  
kitchen he took the coffee out of the cabinet and when  
  
he went to put it in he was confused at what he saw. A  
  
note was taped onto the coffee pot. He picked it up   
  
expecting Daisy to have gone on a walk and not wanted  
  
them to worry but as he began to read it he found it was  
  
worse than that. "Peter where's that coffee?" Sophie  
  
yelled as she came into the kitchen and wrapped her  
  
arms around Peters waist. "Whats wrong mountain  
  
man?" she asked concerned after she saw his face.  
  
"Daisy left." he replied his shock evident in his voice.  
  
"what do you mean she left? where do you think she is  
  
Peter?" Sophie asked just as concerned " I'm not sure  
  
but I've got an idea. Let's go" he said grabbing his  
  
keys.  
  
  
  
~Back at the bus station  
  
"Bus number 2309 is now boarding at station 3. All  
  
passengers plaease board now" the voice on the itercom  
  
said. "well I guess thats us" Daisy said quietly to her  
  
unborn baby. It was the first time since she had found  
  
out about her pregnancy that she had actually said  
  
anything to it. She got up careful not to disterb the  
  
elderly lady who was sitting next to her in a light sleep   
  
and began walking to her buses pick up area. As she  
  
neared the area she saw something that made her stop  
  
dead in her tracks. Peter and Sophie were waiting at the   
  
gate for her. "figures" she mumbled as they approached  
  
her.  
  
When they got to her Peter immediatly started in on her.  
  
"Daisy what were you thinking?" he asked gently. "I cant  
  
be here anymore Peter. It's causing you and Sophie  
  
problems and that wasnt what I wanted when I came  
  
here." she replied softly. "Daisy you could never be a   
  
problem. This is all our fault we knew something was  
  
wrong when you got here but we didnt want to push.  
  
Please tell us whats wrong so we can help you." Sophie  
  
said almost begging. "I'm....I'm preganat!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
HAHAHA YOU THOUGHT I'D JUST END IT THERE! WELL  
  
YOU WERE WRONG ABOUT ME FOR ONCE. EVEN   
  
THOUGH ONLY 2 (IF EVEN THAT MANY) PEOPLE   
  
REVIEWED LAST CHAPTER I STILL DECIDED TO   
  
CONTINUE SO YOU BETTER REVIEW WITH YOUR   
  
THANKYOUS~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Daisy your what?" Sophie asked shocked. "I said..  
  
I'm...." " I think that we should continue this at home"  
  
Peter said interupting her.   
  
  
  
~ Daisy's POV  
  
Here I was on another long car ride full of silence. How  
  
could I have just let it out like that? I was leaving so  
  
they wouldnt know. What am I gonna do now? Oh no  
  
we're pulling in the driveway. This is gonna get pretty   
  
bad.  
  
When we got into the house Peter immediatley pointed  
  
me over to the couch. Once we were all settled in it  
  
started. Peter and Sophie both began talking at the  
  
same time and even though most of what they said got  
  
mixed up I did manage to catch a few how could you's  
  
and why didnt you tell us" . That was when I had  
  
enough. Standing up I said " Are you two even going to   
  
let me explain or are you just going to yell at me?" Peter  
  
and Sophie both looked a little upset that I had yelled   
  
at them but they got quiet right away. " I didnt want to  
  
tell you because I didnt know how. I thought that you   
  
would hate me if you found out that I got drugged at a   
  
party and some guy raped me. I didnt want you to know  
  
that especially after hearing you fighting about a baby."  
  
I said letting a few tears out. " Oh Daisy we could  
  
never hate you. Especially not over something like this."   
  
" I know but I just thought that you'd hate me because  
  
you guys are trying so hard to adopt a baby and here I   
  
am pregnant and not even knowing what I'm going to   
  
do." I said sobbing harder. " No Daisy we would  
  
never think something like that. We're going to help   
  
you. Trust us we'll make sure you make a good decission   
  
that your happy with. I promise." Sophie said embracing  
  
me in a hug. "Oh god I hope they can." I thought to   
  
myself before letting the tears I had held in for so long   
  
escape onto Sophie's shoulder. Little did I know that  
  
at the exact same moment I was putting two lives into  
  
Sophie's hands she was coming up with an idea that  
  
could possibly ruin them both.  
  
  
  
  
AN: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE  
  
PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. One down one to go

AN: From now on I think I'm going to write this from Daisy's POV and it's   
  
all going to be happening in the past tense. You'll see why soon. I would   
  
like to say a THANKYOU to everyone who reviewed I got 6 reviews (as of now  
  
and they just keep coming!!) The fact that I knew people were actually  
  
reading what I wrote is what made me type this out and post it so soon!  
  
Soooo if you can take the hint the more you review the sooner it gets put  
  
up! Also Instead of writing like meanwhile...I'm just going to put  
  
~Daisy~, ~Peter~, ~Sophie~,etc. ENJOY this and remember to REVIEW!!!  
  
  
  
  
~Daisy~  
  
  
Since I had told Peter and Sophie about the baby things had actually gone  
  
well. I had been living with them for almost 2 months and they took very  
  
good care of me. I had regular checkup's with a doctor in town and they  
  
made me go to counseling but that was something I was already use to.   
  
I still didnt know what I was going to do about the baby but I had about  
  
5 months so I wasnt scared yet. If only I had known what my uncertanties   
  
would lead me to do then maybe I wouldnt be in this situation. Whos knows?  
  
I guess I should back up alittle. It had been a few months since I broke  
  
the news to them and everything had been normal at first, but slowly things  
  
began to change. I think it was the day my counselor had to cancel our  
  
session. Sophie invited me to go to Horizon and take part in a group....  
  
thats where my troubles really began. Group atarted out on a normal  
  
speed but after a female tracker who was much like Shelby if I do say so  
  
blew up at Sophie she called it an end to group. With the extra time  
  
left Sophie invited me to Rusty's for lunch. When we got there we were  
  
seated and after ordering we began to talk. Soon our discussion turned  
  
to me and the baby.... " Daisy I know that with five months left you think  
  
that you dont need to plan this but you do." Sophie said sympatheticly.  
  
"I know I just don't want to rush to a decission because I honestly don't  
  
want to make a mistake." I replied " Well I think you should talk this  
  
over with Peter. He can give you some advice and get you intouch with  
  
other people who can help." Sophie stated. "yeah I think I will talk to   
  
Peter about it." I said. After that Sophie didnt push the subject anymore  
  
but I was begining to find it odd that she kept bringing up what I was  
  
going to do with the baby. What am I saying Sophies like my mother. She  
  
just wants to help me. Thats all...or is it? " Hey Sophie I'm going to go  
  
for a walk. I need some time to think" I yelled I heard some sort of a reply  
  
but I was already out the door.  
  
  
  
~Sophie~  
  
After Daisy left my mind began to wonder. Lately all I was thinking about  
  
was the fact that she was going to have a baby, and she didnt know what  
  
she was going to do with it. "I just need to talk to Peter thats all"  
  
I told myself but I think somewhere deep inside I knew that wasnt the end of  
  
it. Daisy had been gone about 20 minutes when I finally heard the sound  
  
of Peters truck coming up the driveway. I had been waiting all day to hear  
  
that sound. When Peter came in the door I immediatley ran to him and  
  
after a hug and a kiss I told him we should talk. We went into the kitchen  
  
and sat down at the table. "Whats wrong Soph?" Peter asked me concerned.  
  
"Well its Daisy. I think we should be discussing the options she has with her  
  
more. She's almost 4 months pregnant and she still has no clue about what shes going to  
  
do. Theres going to be a child here in 5 months Peter! Am I the only one that thinks   
  
it deserves a good life?" Sophie asked close to yelling. " Of course not Soph  
  
but this is Daisy's decission, and you cant make it for her." Peter replied as he took  
  
hold of her hand and lightly sqeezed it. " I know that Peter but I dont think she's  
  
considering EVERYTHING." Sophie said emphesissing the last word. "Sophie  
  
by everything do you mean adoption?" Peter asked slightly confused. "Of course I do.  
  
If Daisy can't give this baby what it needs why cant it go to a family that can?  
  
Think about it Peter shes 18 years old, she was raped, and if that isnt bad enough  
  
she's going to have her attackers baby! I dont think shes ready for all the pain  
  
shes going to have to live with every day." Sophie said yelling again. "Ok  
  
I get your point. I'll talk to her about ALL of her options." Peter said.  
  
" Good one down one to go, and this ones not going to bre as easy." Sophie  
  
thought to herself.  
  
  
  
  
AN: HEHE I was evil today and left it there. If I dont get to post on thursday  
  
I'll try to on Friday. I would also just like to say alittle congrats to my high schools  
  
girls basket ball team!! They won the division 1 state semi-finals and  
  
theyre defending their title as state champs Saturday so go Lady Boxers, and  
  
for the guys team who lost :( the division 1 state semi-finals the other day that  
  
you still rock. They had an awsome season. They were 24-1 so yeah to them too.  
  
Now that I'm done with my school spirit I'll remind you to review because  
  
the whole thursday friday posting depends on YOU!  
  
  
  
  



	9. A quick trip

AN: Sorry I took an extra day to post this but I went out on  
  
Friday and Saturday so here it is on Sunday. Thanks for all  
  
the reviews I'm really glad that you guys have started to   
  
review again it makes me so motivated. I guess thats all I have  
  
to say for this chapter so enjoy and keep your reviews   
  
coming.  
  
  
  
  
~Sophie  
  
I was lying in bed listening to Peter take in deep breathes. I  
  
couldnt sleep. That seemed to be happening a lot lately. Ever  
  
since I got Peter to talk to Daisy about her options in dealing  
  
with the baby all I could think of was what she was going to  
  
do. She was almost 6 months pregnanat now. We only had 3  
  
more months left for her to decide and already I knew those   
  
were going to be the hardest 3 months of my life.   
  
  
  
  
~Daisy  
  
I couldnt sleep so instead I was lying in bed with my hand  
  
over my stomach feeling the baby kick. Feeling MY baby kick.  
  
Even though this baby came from someone I didnt know who  
  
was a horrible person I loved this baby. I knew that Peter and  
  
Sophie wanted me to give it up..well atleast Sophie did. I  
  
couldnt figure out what Peter was thinking. I didnt even   
  
know what I was thinking. One part of me was screaming to  
  
give it up. That I was 18 years old and didnt need to raise a  
  
baby. That I didnt need to explain to my friends and family   
  
how my baby had been brought into this world, but the other  
  
part of me was saying there's a person inside of me who I've   
  
grown to love and I really cant imagine my life without now   
  
that I've been living with it for 6 months...6 months. That   
  
means I only have 3 more months to decide what to do. I need  
  
to rest all of this confusion has been making me not feel so   
  
good the past few days.  
  
  
  
The next day: ~Daisy  
  
I woke up early the next morning and went into town. I went   
  
to the bus station and bought a ticket to Seatle. I figured in a  
  
big city there would be more places where I could go to get  
  
information about all of my options. When they announced   
  
my bus was boarding I got to the spot and got on. After   
  
looking for a few minutes I found my seat. I sat down and a  
  
few minutes later we were off. When I got into Seatle a few   
  
hours later I left the bus station and began to walk around   
  
the city. I didnt know where to go but I knew there were   
  
plenty of places and I was bound to see one just by walking   
  
around. After walking 20 minutes with no luck I went into a  
  
little deli to get a drink and sit down. While I was resting I   
  
noticed a girl who looked to be 15 and about 7 months   
  
pregnant walk in. She was carrying a few pamphlets and I   
  
figured she must know what I was looking for. She sat down  
  
and after watching to make sure nobody else was going to   
  
join her I made my move. "exscuse me" I said gently. "yes?"   
  
the girl said looking me up and down. "well...ahh..I dont   
  
really know how to say this but I noticed that you had some   
  
pamphlets about adoption and being a teenparent and I was  
  
just wondering where you got them." I said in one big   
  
nervous breath. "Ohh" she said smiling sympatheticly "theres  
  
a clinic over on 3rd. They offer free counseling about all of   
  
the options you have and they'll check you out too."   
  
"Thankyou so much." I said as I began to gather my things.  
  
"Hey no problem I know how you feel. " she said eying my  
  
stomach. "yeah if only you did" I mumbled as I walked out. I   
  
found the street in no time. It was about a block away from   
  
the deli and I immediatley began looking for a clinic. I found   
  
it after alittle bit of wandering and after taking a deep breath I   
  
went in. There were a few girls in the waiting room and a   
  
receptionist up front. "can I help you miss?" the receptionist   
  
asked politley. " yeah..um.I'd like to get some information   
  
about my options" I said looking at my growing stomach. "sure  
  
thats what we're here for. Just fill this out and someone will   
  
call you in" she said handing me a clipboard. I filled it out   
  
quickly and gave it back to her. I sat down in a chair and soon  
  
all of the girls who were there when I got there were gone. I   
  
waited patiently until the door opened and my name was   
  
called. I followed the woman down the hall into an office   
  
where we both sat down. " So Daisy you just put that your 6   
  
moths pregnant and dont know what you want to do with the  
  
baby. Is that right?" she asked looking at the form I filled out  
  
"yeah I guess if you want the short version it is." I replied  
  
"well I have time to hear the long version if you want someone  
  
to talk to." she said while getting a some paper out of her  
  
draw. I told her the entire story from my going to the party  
  
to Sophie's constant remarks about adoption. After she gave  
  
me the advice that it was my baby and I shouldnt let Sophie   
  
tell me what to do with it and she gave me pamphlets on   
  
everything from dealing with my rape to adoption, and  
  
keeping the baby. I left the clinic feeling relieved that I finally  
  
had some acurate information and not just peoples opinions.  
  
I got back to the station and waited for my bus back to Agnes.  
  
When they announced the boarding I got on and found my   
  
seat just like I had that morning. A few minutes later an old  
  
lady came and took the seat next to mine. We began a light  
  
conversation about how lovely the city was and when I   
  
yawned she replied with " well no wonder your tired young one.  
  
Traveling with child ." she said looking at my stomach " yeah, yeah I am" I said   
  
as I drifted off to sleep with a smile on my face.   
  
  
  
  
  
An: In the next chapter Daisy begins to make some desicions  
  
that might not sit well with someone else. how will they  
  
respond? 


	10. Decissions?

AN: Thanks for the reviews you guys have got to keep them coming. I feel so   
  
loved. Thats really all I have to say except that you guys have been lucky the  
  
past few days because I havent gotten any homework which gives me plenty   
  
of time to think up more chapters and to type them out. Also I dont want to   
  
drag this story out so lets pretend a few months have passed without anything  
  
major happening. Daisy is now almost 8 months pregnant.  
  
  
  
  
  
~Daisy  
  
  
I woke up and went for a walk. I just needed some time to think. It seemed   
  
like that was all I had been doing lately. As I walked along the streets I let  
  
my mind begin to wander. I thought back to the night of the party.  
  
~FLASHBACK~  
  
"Come on Daisy you have to come with us to the party. You never go   
  
anywhere." Daisy's roommate Tina pleaded. " I told you I'm not a party  
  
person" Daisy said trying to convince her, but Tina knew better than to  
  
believe Daisy. "Please just come to ONE party with me. What are you going   
  
to tell people about college? That you stayed in the dorms every night?  
  
You know you want to Daisy. I can see it in your smile." Tina persisted.  
  
"Well ok maybe this once." Daisy said begining to break. "YES!! go change  
  
I'm givivng you 15 minutes to get ready." Tina said excited that Daisy would  
  
finally be joining her. A few minutes later they left for the party. They were   
  
having a great time and Daisy even met a few cute guys. She remembered  
  
getting a drink and talking to Tina. After that she only remembered waking   
  
up in the parking lot.  
  
~End of Flashback  
  
  
~Daisy  
  
"Why cant I remeber?" She asked herself. She had been having nightmares  
  
ever since it happened but they were always just her watching herself at the  
  
party only she could never see who she left with. It was like she wasnt  
  
suppose to see who it was. And that was what scared her the most. Daisy  
  
continued to walk as she thought over the events of that night in her head.  
  
She knew that she had been over it atleast a thousand times but every time  
  
she still hoped that maybe she would think of something else. Something  
  
new that would help her heal, but she never did. When she had gotten  
  
herself out of thought she found that she had walked into town. She went   
into Rusty's and sat down. A waitress came over and took her order. Daisy ate  
  
her breakfast and was back out the door. She walked, and she walked,  
  
soon she found herself at Horizon. She didn't know what exactly she was  
  
doing but she knew that with all of the thinking she had been doing that  
  
she had come to a conclusion. She just hoped that it was the right one.  
  
She walked over to the administration office and made it to Peters office.  
  
She could hear both Peter and Sophie's voices inside and she was glad that  
  
they were both there. She knocked on the door and waited. "Daisy" Peter  
  
said surprised. "come on in" he said gesturing her in with his hand. "thanks"  
  
she said as she entered and sat down. "well Daiz what's up?" Sophie asked   
  
taking a seat next to Peter on the couch. "now or never" Daisy thought to   
  
herself before taking in a deep reasuring breathe. "Well.." she started as she  
  
looked down at her lap examining her skirt as if her life depended on  
  
knowing what every fiber looked like. "whats.." Sophie began but   
  
Peter quickly quieted her "let her talk" he whispered. "OK well I've been  
  
thinking a lot about myself and the baby and I was wondering if you would   
  
be interested in adopting it?" Daisy said looking up for the first time since the   
  
start of their conversation. She tried to speak but nothing else would come   
  
out and then the room was deathly quiet.  
  
  



	11. A heart to heart

AN: I know I havent updated this in SOOOO LONG but like I said in my other  
  
story I just couldnt. Moving onto happier subjects I just want to thank  
  
everyone for their reviews on my other story they really made my happy.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW this chapter because it gets me motivated to write more  
  
chapters.  
  
  
  
  
  
Last Chapter: Daisy- Will you adopt my baby?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
SETTING: Horizon-Peter's office.  
  
  
Her words seemed to just hang in the air. Peter and Sophie just stared at her  
  
in shock. For Peter this was something he didnt see coming but for Sophie it   
  
was a dream come true. Before he knew what was happening Sophie had   
  
jumped up and practicly ran to Daisy. "Are you sure this is what you want?"  
  
she asked with pleading eyes. "yes" Daisy said lowering her gaze. "thankyou"  
  
Sophie said as she pulled Daisy into a hug and began to cry tears of joy.  
  
Once Sophie had settled down Peter became serious. "Daiz are you sure this  
  
is what you want?" "Yeah Peter I mean I've given this a lot of thought and  
  
I want to do whats best. I know that I cant support myself and this child while  
  
I'm still in school, and I dont even want to think about how I'll explain this  
  
to my Dad, my friends, and really just everyone I know. You and Sophie  
  
are the only two people I've told besides counselors and the groups you had   
  
me talk to. I didnt even tell Shelby, or Ezra and we talked all the time since  
  
we graduated." Daisy said holding back tears. "Well maybe you should talk  
  
to someone your friends with. I mean what about your dorm mate? You   
  
talked a lot about her on the phone. You two seemed pretty close?" Peter  
  
said nervous about Daisy's sudden decission. " She doesnt even know."  
  
Daisy said sniffling. "It was her idea for me to go to the party. She said I  
  
never did anything and wasnt truely experiencing college. So I went. If  
  
she found out the guilt would be too much. I could never do that to her."  
  
She said finishing her story. "Are you certain this is what you want?"  
  
Peter said stressing every word. "Yes I know this is what I have to do"   
  
Daisy said nodding her head, but the way she said it every person in the  
  
room knew that her choice was the hardest one she had ever made. They   
  
also knew that she was possibly making the worst choice of her life.  
  



	12. Surprises.

When I woke up I couldnt seem to get up. I knew that I had a   
  
doctors appointment for my 8 month checkup but all I could think of was that  
  
it was set. Well atleast most of it was. Peter and Sophie were going   
  
to adopt my baby. It had been a few weeks since I had asked them and I was  
  
trying to adjust to the thought of no longer having the one thing I had finally  
  
gotten use to with me. I was sad but I knew it was for the best. I mustered up   
  
enough strength and walked into the kitchen. Peter and Sophie had both  
  
already left for Horizon so I was the only one home. I found a not on the table  
  
from Sophie. She had been leaving them for me a lot more since I asked her   
  
to adopt the baby. Today was no exception...this one read "Dear Daisy,  
  
I hope your checkup goes well please call us at Horizon with any news the  
  
doctor gives you. SOPHIE" "God why didnt you just come with me?" I said to   
  
the kitchen. Dont get me wrong I love Sophie shes like a parent to me and I   
  
am very greatful that she's going to adopt my baby,but I wish she would  
  
give me some time to just breathe. She follows me around like I'm a piece of  
  
glass thats about to break. I can only deal with her checking on me and   
  
having me call in for so long. "Oh well. I cant change her. She's just  
  
concerned for the baby." I said to myself in a way reafirming my beliefs,but  
  
a little part of me seemed to say that wasnt the case.  
  
I sat down at the table and began eating still deep in thought about Sophie  
  
when there was a knock at the door. I got up from the table and went to open  
  
it. When I did I recieved a huge shock....."Daisy? Your pregnant." the mystery  
  
person stated. "Oh my god what are you doing here?" I asked as the pulled  
  
me into a hug.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: HE-HE I'm just so evil. I want 5-10 reviews before I post the next chapter  
  
which will tell you who the mystery person is and trust me its going to start   
  
getting good now that I thought up a little plot twist. I hope you guys review it  
  
because its the ending that I think is really original and you'll like a lot I   
  
think it will be maybe 20 chapters at the most so theres only 8 more. REVIEW  
  
IT!!!!!! 


	13. Having Hope

Ok I am so very sorry that it took me MONTHS to get this out but I was very  
  
disappointed at my reviews. I felt that my story shouldnt be told anymore  
  
because you guys obviously werent reading it so I figured I'd just stop writing  
  
it. I REALLY think that you should review the stories you have read I know  
  
that I try to review everything I read. I know that there are a few people who  
  
ACTUALLY DID REVIEW and I want to thank all of you. You are the reasons I  
  
decided to finish this story and thats exactly what Im doing. This is going to  
  
be many chapters combined into one last posting. After this I dont know  
  
where my stories will go. I got NO reviews for the sequal (chapter 15) for  
  
"Sometimes Secrets Kill" and to be honest the reviews for the rest of it as well  
  
as those for this story SUCK!!! There are a lot of stories that I have read that   
  
no offense to their authors are just plain stupid. They try to tell the same   
  
story as someone else only doing a worse job, have terrible grammar and  
  
language like the use of noone (thats one word that annoys me to NO end),   
  
and poor spelling. I mean absolutley no disrespect for those people who wrote  
  
them because theyre writing and thats the main thing here (SO DONT EVEN  
  
FLAME ME BECAUSE I HAVE GOTTEN THEM BEFORE FOR YELLING AT THE  
  
READERS AND I'LL JUST START TO DELETE THEM) I just think its time you  
  
guys actually gave authorssome respect for all the hard work they do.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~Last Time~  
  
A mystery person showed up at Peter and Sophies house and found a very  
  
pregnant Daisy.  
  
  
  
  
"Ezra...Oh my god I cant believe this. what are you doing here?" Daisy asked  
  
excited to see her friend but also scared that her secret was out. "I needed to  
  
see Peter and Sophie. Do you mind if I come in?" He asked stepping forward.  
  
  
"No of course not here sit down" she said motioning to a chair. After sitting in  
  
a shocked silence for a few minutes Ezra began a conversation. "So   
  
your..umm.. pregnant" he said looking at her ever growing belly. "Uh yeah."   
  
she replied. "that must be exciting. Have you decided on a name or   
  
anything?" he asked happy for his friend. "actually Ez Peter and Sophie are   
  
adopting my baby" she said quietly. "What do you mean?" he asked confused.  
  
"what does the father think?" he asked. "Ezra I cant keep this baby. I dont   
  
want to talk about it." she said getting mad. "Daisy I dont mean to upset you."  
  
he said hearing the anger in her voice "But have you really though this over?"  
  
"Of course I have Ezra! You know Peter and Sophie cant have children. They  
  
want this baby and I dont know if I do." she said finishing the sentance softly  
  
"Daiz I dont understand what your telling me. Please let me help you." he  
  
pleaded. "Ezra I was raped at a party 8 months ago. I didnt know what to do  
  
so I came back to Horizon. I figured theyd know what to do better than I   
  
would." "Oh god Daisy I'm so sorry. Im such a jerk, yelling at you about  
  
adoption when I didnt even know your reasons" He said apologeticlly as he  
  
embraced her in a hug. "Its ok Ezra but since your asking can I really talk to  
  
you about this?" "Of course you can. I wish you wouldve come to me sooner   
  
after all I was given up for adoption. I couldve told you so much more than  
  
Peter, Sophie, or any pamphlet could." He said letting go of her so she could  
  
sit down but still keeping his arm around her shoulders. "Where should we  
  
start?" Daisy asked weakly "how about the begining." and thats how they  
  
stayed for an hour Ezra sat and listened to Daisy tell him the horror of  
  
the last 8 months of her life. " Daisy you shouldnt have experienced this on  
  
your own you know that right? Im here for you all of the cliffhangers could've   
  
helped you." He said pleadingly. " I know I guess I was just ashamed. Ezra?"  
  
"Yeah Daiz?" "I just told you all of my secrets but you still havent said why  
  
you came back here..will you let me help you too?" she said sincerley.  
  
"I....I.umm..Oh god where to start.." he said nervously "how about the   
  
begining?" "I guess thats a good place....I need Peters help again Daisy. I  
  
started to use drugs again." "Ohh Ezra why? you were doing so good" she   
  
said sounding truly disappointed in the young man sitting infront of her.  
  
"It was all of the pressure I guess, and I know even that isnt a good exscuse.   
  
I'm weak Daisy. I just couldnt handle it. Any of it. Horizon was so safe and  
  
sheltered. When I got into college I found dozens of kids who were into drugs  
  
more than I was. I tried to stay away...for months I told them no...but things  
  
started to go downhill I failed a major film project. My parents had told me  
  
they were getting divorced again. I just needed to get away from it all so I did  
  
the only thing I knew how to do..I found a few of those guys and I got messed  
  
up. At first it made everything better but after a few weeks I couldnt function  
  
without it again. I got put on academic probation and I realized this wasnt  
  
what Peter would want of me so I came to get his help in finding the old Ezra  
  
who as cliche as it sounds could "just say no"..." He said said laughing at the  
  
last part. "Ezra you know what I think we should do?" "what Daiz" " I think we   
  
should help each other... and I know exactly where to start. Would you like to  
  
come with me to my doctors appointment?" " Yeah I think I would Daisy..I   
  
think I would"   
  
  
  
  
  
The two entered the doctors office talking about the old times at Horizon and  
  
although Daisy could see that Ezra was sweating and in an obvious withdrawl   
  
he never let up on the conversation. After waiting for a few minutes they were  
  
brought into a room where a new doctor was waiting. "Hello..Daisy I'm Dr  
  
Leads. I'm filling in for your regular doctor while shes away at a conference"  
  
she said in a friendly tone. "Why dont you get settled on the table and we'll   
  
get started." Ezra carefully helped Daisy up onto the table and after she   
  
pulled her shirt up the doctor placed the special jell on her stomach and  
  
began to move the special sonogram (sorry if thats spelled wrong, or if I  
  
named the wrong machine) around until she found the baby. "Ok listen  
  
closely now do you hear that?" she said softly "yeah what is it?" Ezra asked.  
  
"its the babies heart beat!" she said smiling. After listening for a few minutes  
  
the doctor announced that eveything with the baby was going good and that  
  
Daisy could get dressed again while she went and printed out a copy of the  
  
picture in her office. Ezra helped Daisy sit up and they began to talk while  
  
she pulled her shirt back to its regular position. "That was increadible Daisy"  
  
Ezra said sounding like a little kid on christmas. "yeah it was" she said as she  
  
started to laugh. "whats so funny?" he asked with a grin. "Nothing just that  
  
you sound really excited about this. its cute thats all." she said "Oh it's cute   
  
hmm" he said as he began to lean in. "yeah it is" she said softly before their   
  
lips made contact. They shared a kiss full of all the feeling they hadnt felt  
  
since they were at Horizon and when they broke apart neither one  
  
was sorry for what had just taken place. "we should be getting back" Daisy  
  
said she she stood up with Ezras help. "yeah I guess so" he said picking up  
  
the picture that the doctor had brought in while they were kissing along with  
  
a note on a seperate piece of paper. It said "Since I probally wont see you  
  
again congratulations on your baby. You 3 will be a very happy family." Even  
  
though the words on that paper were false Daisy couldnt help but smile at   
  
the thought of raising her baby with Ezra and really being a family. "Come on  
  
Ezra" she said as she grabbed his hand and entwined their fingers as they  
  
walked to the parking lot.  
  
  
  
  
When they got back to the house both Peter and Sophie were home and they  
  
were very pleased as well as surprised to see Ezra. After a dinner spent filling  
  
Peter and Sophie in on the doctors news the four headed in to the living   
  
room where Ezra explained his real reasons for returning to Horizon.   
  
Although Peter and Sophie were shocked to hear that Ezra had fallen they  
  
were more than willing to help him get back on track. It was decided that  
  
Ezra would stay at their house too, and after more explenations and  
  
searching his things (which were all free of drugs) he was brought into their  
  
second guest room.  
  
  
That night Daisy awoke to a nightmare. She had been back at that party and   
  
this time she saw the face of the boy who slipped something into her drink.  
  
She didnt know what to do but she was definatley freaked out. She got up  
  
and headed towards the bathroom to wash the sweat off of her face. After she  
  
finished she headed back down the hall and passed by Ezra's room. For some  
  
odd reason something came over her and she went in. She quietly sat down  
  
next to him and after looking at him toss and turn for a few minutes she  
  
began to rise to leave however her sudden rise caused the matress to move  
  
and Ezra awoke. "Daisy?" he mumbled "yeah Ez?" she said softly "whats   
  
wrong?" he said begining to sit up "I had a nightmare.." "come here" he said   
  
pulling his sheets back. Daisy cautsiously climbed in next to him and   
  
snuggled up close to him. By instinct Ezra wrapped his arms around her waist   
  
as far as he could (she is 8 months pregnant) and they soon driffted off into  
  
the first night of peaceful sleep they had both had in months.  
  
The next morning Sophie awoke with an odd feeling. She quietly crept to  
  
Daisys room like she had been doing everyday since she had asked them to   
  
adopt her baby. What she saw made her heart leap into her throat.  
  
Daisy wasnt there. Sophie immediatley began to panic and as she started  
  
back down the hall something made her stop and look in on Ezra. What she  
  
found was both a relief and a shock...Daisy was asleep in Ezras arms. She  
  
carefully closed the door and went back into her own room. Once safe inside  
  
she woke Peter and told him what she saw. "Soph theyre grown now and  
  
besides that theyre good kids I dont think anything happened. Daisy's  
  
nowhere near ready to let that happen so soon after the rape and Ezra..well  
  
he's just.. well he's just Ezra." Peter said smiling. "I guess your right Peter   
  
but I'm really afraid Daisy is going to change her mind. Maybe we shouldnt   
  
let them see each other. Ezra might be putting ideas into her head I mean he   
  
is a product of adoption. What if he scares her into saying no? Then what  
  
Peter?" Sophie said getting histerical. "Sophie you cant just tell them not to  
  
see each other it just wont work. Now get rid of all your crazy ideas before  
  
you get them upset theyre already in enough pain they dont need you to  
  
watch them every second of the day." Peter said as he stormed out of the  
  
room. "Just great" Sophie muttered as she got ready for the day to come.  
  
Daisy awoke that morning to find themselves in Ezra's arms. Memories of the  
  
night before soon filled their senses and Daisy rolled over and gently kissed   
  
Ezra to wake him. He stirred and continued to keep his eyes closed. Daisy  
  
gave into his game and kissed him a second time this time a smile spread  
  
across his lips. "Ah huh your awake! I knew it" she said triumphtly.   
  
"I'm only up becuase of you." he said playfully "How'd you sleep last night?"   
  
he asked becoming serious. "The best I have in a very long time" she replied  
  
thankfully. "what are we going to do today?" Ezra asked as he began to get  
  
up. "I dont know...Peter and Sophie are at Horizon.... maybe we could just  
  
spend the day talking." she said shyly "that sounds good to me" he replied in  
  
an equally soft tone.   
  
After they had gotten up they decided they would go to Rustie's for  
  
breakfast. They both got dressed and headed there in the car that Ezra had   
  
rented. They were seated right away and after ordering they began to talk.  
  
Neither one had spoke much about what had gone on between them in the  
  
past 24 hours and Daisy knew that she had to. She carefully reached across  
  
the table and took Ezra's hand into her own. "Ez..." she began gently. "I know  
  
Daisy we need to talk about what happened last night." he said with   
  
confidence "You always did know what was on my mind." Daisy stated with a   
  
smile. "Yeah well I've been thinking about this since we woke up....What did   
  
last night mean to you?" he asked looking at there hands. "I honestly dont   
  
know Ezra. When we were at Horizon and became a couple for that short time  
  
after the morp things were confusing to me. I didnt have feelings for you like   
  
"that" but last night was so different. All I could think of was how much things   
  
had changed between us. When I saw you at the door my heart almost   
  
jumped out of my chest. I couldnt stop thinking about you the entire time   
  
and then as I passed your door something just came over me and I knew that I   
  
needed you." she said letting all of her feelings out. "I'm tired of lying about   
  
what I feel. I need things to be different for me now." she said finishing her   
  
explenation. "Wow Daiz that was really deep. I need to tell you exactly how I   
  
feel too." he said taking a deep breath in." I havent stopped thinking about   
  
you since the last itme we saw each other. I hated not seeing your face   
  
everyday. When we were seeing each other in secret I hated not being able to   
  
show my affection the way Scott and Shelby did but it was better that way we   
  
got to really be together without anyone suspecting anything. After   
  
graduation when we spent the summer together it was the best time of my   
  
life. I was free with you I could be Ezra, and even though we werent together  
  
at that time I think it was all setting things up for this..for right now. I want  
  
you Daisy.I need you" he said looking her right in the eyes. "I love you too   
  
Ezra" Daisy said allowing a few free tears to slip out of her eyes. "So now   
  
what?" Ezra asked after they had finished eating and left Rustie's. "I dont   
  
know what do you want to do?" Daisy said in response "No I mean what now   
  
for us? do we just go on pretending like everything back there didnt happen?  
  
I cant go on like that. I want you in my life Daisy...you and your baby! we   
  
could be family. I know that you dont want Peter and Sophie to adopt it. I can   
  
see it in your eyes and in the way you act when your alone with it. You   
  
pretend like you dont want it but its all such and act. Your just scared of   
  
being a bad parent, but thats not going to happen. Please Daisy let me be a   
  
part of your life." he said pleadingly. "Ohh god Ezra!!" she said shakily   
  
"shh..it'll be ok. we'll make it ok." he said assuringly. "No I think I just went   
  
into labor." she siad close to hysterics " Ok..what do we do?" he asked   
  
nervously. "How about go to the hospital" she said sarcasticly. "yeah the   
  
hospital that sounds good." he said as he opened the door to the car and   
  
helped her in. The two drove to the nearest hospital a few towns over in  
  
silence. When they arrived at the hospital and were put into a room the  
  
reality of what was happening finally hit them and Daisy knew what she  
  
had to do. "Ezra I need you to call someone for me." she said inbetween   
  
breathing technics. "Sure I think I have Peter and Sophies number around   
  
here somewhere." he said as he began to pick through his pockets. " No thats  
  
ok I'd actually like it for you to call my lawyer. I have his number in my   
  
purse." she said as she reached for the small bag on the nightstand. After   
  
retriving the small piece of paper she had Ezra dial the number and hand her  
  
the phone. She allowed it to ring a few times before there was an answer. A   
  
perky secratary answered and connected Daisy to her lawyers office. After   
  
explaing what she wanted and learing all of her options Daisy thanked the   
  
man on the other side of the phone line and hung up. "Well?" Ezra asked   
  
hopefully. "Now we wait."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What a day" Sophie said as she entered Peters office at Horizon and sat down   
  
on the small couch that he kept. The couple shared small talk about the  
  
events of their day when there was a knock on the door. Peter opened it and  
  
found a counselor there holding a very official looking envelope. "Whats up   
  
Nicole?" Peter asked eying the envelope. "A messanger just dropped this off   
  
for you and Sophie." She replied as she turned and walked back down the   
  
hall. Peter went back into his office and handed Sophie the envelope. "Whats   
  
this?" she asked curiously. "I dont know it was just delivered for us." he   
  
replied equally as curious "Well then lets open it" she said as she began to rip  
  
the paper. When she had it opened enough she pulled out a very thick pile of  
  
stappled white papers. She turned it over to the first page and after reading a  
  
few lines let out a loud shocked noise. "Soph..whats wrong?" Peter asked   
  
concerned for his wife. "You said it couldnt happen again. You promised me   
  
that this time would be different." she yelled. "What are you talking about?"  
  
he asked confused. "Here see for yourself." she answered as she threw the   
  
documents at him and stormed out of his office. Peter began to read the  
  
papers and immediatly saw what had gotten his wife so upset. "Oh god Daisy  
  
how could you." he asked himself as he broke down and began to cry for what  
  
could have been.   
  
  
  
  
Sophie didnt know what she was going to do but she knew where she was  
  
going. She drove to the hospital wildly. Her tears were blurring her vision and  
  
she began to weave in and out of the lanes. She regained control of her car  
  
and continued on towards the hospital. She knew from the papers that Daisy  
  
was there and soon enough the baby would be there too. That didnt give   
  
Sophie much time if she wanted to watch the birth of her child. HER child  
  
she thought as she pushed her foot down harder on the gas pedal.  
  
  
  
  
At the hospital Daisy and Ezra were in a rush of their own."Come on Daisy  
  
give me one big push." the doctor demanded. "If you think this is so easy  
  
then you do it!" she yelled. Ezra sat beside her allowing her to squeeze his  
  
hand and to yell at him wen contractions came but to him it was all worth it.  
  
A few hours after Daisy had gone into labor a nurse came into the room and  
  
quietly told Ezra that there was a woman in the waiting room who seemed  
  
very upset and was requesting to see either him or Daisy. They knew that it  
  
would be a few more hours before the baby came so Era kissed Daisy on her  
  
cheek and told her that he was going to get himself some coffee and her  
  
some ice chips he'd be back shortly. Ezra decided there was no need to get  
  
Daisy upset about Sophie actually coming to the hospital. He left the room  
  
and followed the nurse to the waiting area where he found Sophie sitting   
  
with her back towards him. "Sophie?" Ezra said loudly. She turned around at   
  
the call of her name and Ezra could see tha she had been crying heavily.   
  
"How could you?" she asked as she got up. "Sophie now isnt the time. If you'd  
  
just go home and read the papers that our lawyer sent you'll know, but   
  
honestly you already knew that Daisy wasnt 100 percent sure that adoption  
  
was right. You knew that she trusted you and your opinions so you used her  
  
trust to your advantage. We're going to be a family. Now please go home!" he  
  
said as he turned away and began to walk back towards Daisy's room. "It isnt  
  
that easy Ezra. You cant just walk away from us." Sophie yelled after him as  
  
she picked up a vase of flowers and threw it. It shattered into a million peices  
  
a few feet behind Ezra, but he jsut kept going. "You cant walk away from me."  
  
she sobbed as she collapsed onto the floor. She stayed in a heap on the   
  
maternity ward's waiting room floor until Peter found her. He carefully picked  
  
her up and carried her to the truck. He drove his sleeping wife home and carried her into their house. As he passed by the room that would have held their baby he couldnt help but let a few tears slip out. He brushed them away and brought Sophie into their room. He changed her into a nightgown and tucked her into bed. "Things will get better Sophie I promise." he said quietly as he closed the door.  
  
  
  
  
  
Back in the delivery room Daisy was still hard at work pushing. "Ok Daisy you   
  
can do this. One more big push and the baby will be all the way out." Dr.  
  
Leads said excitedly. Daisy gathered all of her strength and let out one more   
  
big push. 9 hours and 37 minutes after arriving at the hospital Daisy had her  
  
baby. "Its a girl Daisy." Ezra said as he embraced her. "A girl?" she asked  
  
tiredly. "yeah Daisy and she's beautiful. What are you going to name her?"   
  
Ezra asked. "Hope". It was a simple enough answer but Ezra knew how much  
  
meaning was in it. Daisy's entire future was held in that little girl and Ezra's   
  
was too.   
  
  
  
A few weekes later Ezra sat beside his sleeping wife in their new house in   
  
San Francisco. He held their daughter lovingly and thought back over the  
  
past year. Both he and Daisy had been through so much. The little girl in  
  
Ezras arms gurggled softly and he looked down at her affectionatly. When  
  
Daisy and Ezra had asked each other for help neither one could have  
  
dreamed that this was the help that they both needed. That they truly could  
  
help each other heal. Daisy stirred and woke up. "Ezra?" "yeah" he asked  
  
quietly. "what are you thinking about?" she asked curiously.   
  
"HOPE"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
